


A Última Lembrança

by KaoriMori



Series: As Areias do Tempo [1]
Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: Character Death, M/M, Past
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-15 12:37:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4607034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaoriMori/pseuds/KaoriMori
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Nay, então, este é seu presente de aniversário adiantado XD... Eu espero que tenha mais por vir. </p><p>Não sei bem a minha intenção com essa fic, ou o que ela vai passar kk Comecei querendo escrever uma coisa e acabei perdendo o fio da meada no meio do caminho kkkk Então não sei exatamente o que é isso. Enfim, são os sentimentos do Kagari. Queria escrever um pouco mais do Masaoka, imaginei eles mais vezes, mas acabei não conseguindo ver como ele ficaria no momento XD... Mil perdões. </p><p>Fic cheia de descrições. Espero que não te entedie i.i...<br/>Feliz Aniversário Muito adiantado \o/</p></blockquote>





	A Última Lembrança

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ChibiPhantomKitsune](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChibiPhantomKitsune/gifts).



     Às vezes não conseguia se impedir de parar de pensar em como sua vida seria se tudo tivesse sido diferente.

  
     Se o sistema Sybil não existisse. Se imaginava acordando abraçada com a mãe, no colo dela, chorando por causa de um pesadelo ruim. Com aqueles homens lhe levando embora por ser um criminoso só por causa das coisas que tinha feito na escola no dia anterior e rendera uma repreensão da diretora.

  
     Ele imaginara como seria poder sorrir e ver o seu pai como um herói, que lhe ensinava coisas e falava que como um menino Kagari teria de cuidar bem da sua mãe e ser um menino corajoso e honrado. Se tudo tivesse sido apenas um pesadelo, um acabaria indo para a escola e conhecendo várias pessoas.

  
     Mas talvez, talvez no fundo se tudo tivesse sido diferente, um dia acabasse fechando os olhos para o que um amigo fazia e que era completamente capaz de entender. Esperto como era, poderia sozinho, descobrir um assassino serial, mas não contar nada para ninguém. Ser fissurado pelos vilões de histórias apenas porque podia entender aquele instinto e como era bom o sentimento de ser superior, de ter poder.

    
     Se perguntava o que sentiria se por acaso um dia visse Masaoka em uma praça, ou em qualquer lugar, conversando com Ginoza e se dando bem com ele. Sendo o pai que o filho nunca tinha o permitido ser. Se veria a esposa dele, gentil e sorridente, se os veria de mãos dadas... Se não o conhecesse.

  
     Ele se apaixonaria do mesmo jeito?

  
     Seria um desastre se o fizesse. Se um dia acabasse conhecendo aquele velho investigador porque nunca seria capaz de competir com a esposa e o filho tão amado pelo moreno. Porque não era o bastante, porque tinha aquele tipo de mente imunda que nunca conseguiria comparar com o de uma mulher que sempre imaginava como uma espécie de santa.

  
     Imundo. Era simplesmente assim. Era simplesmente uma pessoa assim. Não hesitava em puxar o gatilho, havia algo em seu peito que formigava em excitação quando via aqueles corpos inchando e explodindo. Algo doce na língua quando o sangue caía em seu rosto e discretamente colocava a língua para fora para sentir o gosto. Esse tipo de pessoa tão profundamente arrependia de ser daquele jeito.

  
     Mas nem mesmo naquilo tivera escolha, e se parasse para pensar... Talvez se tivesse a chance de voltar ao tempo pediria para ser exatamente daquele jeito. Com o seu pai de merda que nem de longe poderia ser um herói. A mãe que ficara em cima do muro entre o desespero de perder um filho e o temor de ser morta pelo mesmo filho... E conhecer aquele homem. Será mesmo que escolheria esse destino?

  
     Não, provavelmente não, mas era lamentável demais perdê-lo. Seu coração ficava partido porque mesmo depois de tudo queria o seu pai covarde e a sua mãe lamentável. Queria o carinho deles, mas também queria o amor de Masaoka. Queria ser egoísta o suficiente para não abrir mão de nada, porque já tinha aberto mão de tanta coisa...  
Era bem esse tipo de pessoa.

  
     Já haviam passado alguns anos agora que já estava como executor, muita coisa tinha acontecido, mas continuara praticamente o mesmo. Poderia dizer que ao mesmo tempo que amadurecera um pouco no trabalho, muito de sua personalidade que fora forçado a amadurecer precocemente agora estava com preguiça de continuar essa evolução.

  
     Talvez ainda parecesse uma criança com aquele seu senso de humor, o sorriso. Com mais de 20 anos continuava jogando seu video-game, ainda usava as presilhas na franja e a gravata podia estar de qualquer jeito, menos direito em seu pescoço ainda que continuasse usando o terno. Agora fazia mais piadinhas e era mais carismático, mas continuava sincero e levemente revoltado.

  
     Ainda era difícil aceitar tudo que lhe acontecia. Por isso naquele dia não foi diferente. Entrou no quarto e fechou a porta. Droga, não era para ter perdido a cabeça daquele jeito, não era para ter falado aquelas coisas, mas aquela garota lhe irritara demais. Costumava a fazer piadinha com a própria situação, costuma a lidar com isso, mas...

  
     Ofendera Akane apenas porque ela pôde escolher sua vida. A invejara por ela estar preocupada sobre achar seu próprio lugar no mundo. Invejara os questionamentos na mente dela e a preocupação dela. Coisas que nunca pôde ter porque desde os cinco anos fora capturado em um teste de psycho pass e sua matriz era suja o suficiente para que não tivesse recuperação. Simplesmente era um criminoso latente.

  
     Mas o que achava mais injusto naquela coisa toda era que gente como Masaoka tivesse que estar preso junto consigo sendo que ele nunca fizera nada de errado. Ele era uma pessoa gentil e justa. Tinha certeza que no fundo o mais velho preferiria nunca ter de machucar alguém, mesmo sabendo que essa pessoa tinha feito ou podia fazer algo errado. Aquele ali não era o lugar dele.

  
     Bufou, não adiantava pensar nisso. As coisas eram como eram e não havia o que fazer sobre isso. Seu mundo de ilusão onde poderia ser um bom garoto, um bom jovem, um bom adulto... tinham se perdido em um passado tão distante quando o de Masaoka de ser um bom detetive, um bom marido... Um bom pai... Tudo muito distante para olhar para trás e poderem se agarrar em alguma coisa.

  
     Mas naquele momento ali podiam se agarrar uns nos outros.

  
     Olhou para a sacola no canto da sala. Não era um dia para tristeza, nem hora para ficar irritado com Tsunemori Akane ou seus próprios pensamentos. Era um dia para se comemorar e queria passar um dia agradável com o mais velho. Levantou-se, arrumou mais um pouco e pegou a sacola.

  
     O caminho era tão conhecido que suspeitava que se colocasse uma faixa nos olhos poderia andar sem problemas até lá. Já tinha permissão para entrar no quarto do outro por isso o fez, sorrindo para o mais velho quando o viu, largamente, feliz em poder passar aquele momento com ele.

  
     - Feliz aniversário, Masa-san!

 

_X_X_

  
     Sentia o corpo quente quando finalmente ele cobriu seu corpo na cama. Não importava quantas vezes o olhasse, Kagari simplesmente não conseguia deixar de pensar que Masaoka era bonito. A idade estava passando por ele, mas o corpo do mais velho continuava com músculos bem definidos, a pele estava um pouquinho enrugada em algumas partes, mas aquelas ruguinhas no canto dos olhos dele quando sorria era simplesmente adorável.

  
     A mão boa dele era grande e quente, firme, do tipo que não tremulava uma vez em quando passava pelo seu corpo, aquecendo por onde tocava. Aqueles olhos castanhos eram sinceros e límpidos demais para si e os lábios tinham gosto de tabaco e álcool, mas isso era extremamente mais excitante quanto mais o tempo passava. Masaoka tinha ombros largos, e um corpo grande que facilmente cobria o seu na cama, mesmo que tivesse crescido muito desde a primeira vez que fizeram aquilo.

  
     O amava. Ah sim. O amava tanto que chegava a ser doloroso. O tempo estava passando, e quanto mais passava, mais perto estava de perdê-lo. Masaoka agora tinha mais um ano pelas costas, e menos um ano ao seu lado. O tempo e a preocupação deixara marcas na testa do mais velho... Ainda assim, ele continuava tão jovial quanto o possível. Com aquele sorriso que sempre fazia seu coração falar uma vez, o sorriso que lhe desenhava um sorriso em seu rosto. Mas não seria sempre assim.

  
     Com o tempo também tinha aprendido a fazer amor. Envelhecer não atrapalhara Masaoka nem um pouco sexualmente como tinha notado, mas era certo que o ele não tinha o mesmo pique que o seu. Por isso encontrou seu próprio jeito. Sabia que ele não gostaria que se contivesse, por isso encontrou um ponto de equilíbrio. Aproveitando cada pequena sensação, pedindo para que fossem um pouco mais lentos e aproveitassem mais. Aproveitava bem as preliminares.

  
     - Está tudo bem ka-chan?

  
     Ouviu-o perguntar, acordando do próprio transe. Mais um ano, menos um ano. No fundo as coisas não tinham mudado tanto do último aniversário dele para este. Eram quase os mesmos pensamentos, quase as mesmas preocupações. Não queria perdê-lo. Não queria perdê-lo. Não queria... Não queria perder mais nada. Não queria perder aquela voz e aquele sorriso, não queria perder aquele calor e aquele momento.

  
     - Estou bem, estou bem Masa-san. - Disse, levemente afobado, fazendo um bico e corando um pouco, levantando uma das mãos para cruzar com a dele. - Só estava pensando que depois de tanto tempo e eu continuo me sentindo pequeno assim com você.

  
     - Você cresceu muito Ka-chan. - Viu o mais velho sorrir daquele jeito que ele sempre fazia quando queria lhe confortar, e o sentiu passar as mãos nos seus cabelos. Mas logo a carícia desceu. - Em muitos lugares. - Ouviu-o enquanto sentia-o tocar em seu membro, estremecendo com isso.

  
     Moveu o quadril, pedindo por mais, abriu um pouco mais as pernas para que ele se encaixasse melhor. Suas mãos também não ficaram paradas, uma passeando por todo o corpo do mais velho enquanto a outra o tocara também, ouvindo o gemido baixo e rouco do mais velho. Levantou o rosto, tomando a boca dele, tomando cuidado ao morder e puxar, realmente carinhoso.

  
     Não havia nada naquele momento que não tivesse carinho ou amor. Cada toque cada beijo. Não tentou nada de novo, nem cobrou coisas minimamente incomuns, só queria aquele momento confortável. Sentir a mão metálica dele lhe tirando os cabelos do rosto. Sentir daquele jeito como se estivesse conectando com ele, seus gemidos saindo com toda a liberdade e prazer.

  
      Romântico e simples assim, aquele tipo de sensação que nunca iria verbalizar porque simplesmente não era seu estilo. Faria piadinhas, seria mal criado, e deixaria suas ações falarem mais. Masaoka sabia. Sabia que Masaoka podia ver em suas ações em seu olhar, sabia que ele acreditava nas, agora mais raras do que antes, poucas vezes que dizia que o amava. Abraçou o pescoço dele, apertando os cabelos e unhando-o.

  
      Tudo parecia mais intenso. Palavras se embaralhavam entre as estocadas, seu corpo arqueou, estremeceu, contorceu-se, espasmos vinham aos poucos, a mente ficando em branco e só Masaoka estava lá naquele momento. Apertou-o mais em seus braços, quando fechou os olhos gemeu o nome dele, levemente trêmulo, sujando-os com seu prazer. Mais um pouco e um gemido escapou dos seus lábios.

  
     Abraçou-o mais forte contra si, para que ele descansasse ali. Sentindo -o respirar.

  
     - Eu te amo Masaoka-san. - Murmurou, mas sorriu largo depois.

  
     - Eu também te amo Ka-chan.

  
     Ouviu-o dizer, como sempre o peito se aquecendo porque nunca se cansaria daquilo.

 

  
_X_X_

 

  
     Não sabia porque estava lembrado daquilo naquela hora.

  
     A arma da diretora estava apontada para seu rosto, aquela coisa estranha, quebrada, um robô defeituoso. Não lembrava daquele dia por causa do choque, não... Todos os instintos do seu corpo gritara que iria ser morto no momento que a vira, embora quisesse não acreditar de início... Logo aceitou. Afinal a arma estava apontada para si... Estranha.

  
     Ah... Porque lutaria? Nunca tinha tido escolha na vida mesmo. Naquela hora sequer podia escolher lutar ou viver.

  
     Um sorriso pintou no próprio rosto. Estava quebrando uma quantidade boa de promessas, não que fosse sua intenção... Ainda assim. Agora o jeito era desafiar a morte. E foi isso o que fez com seu sorriso. Pelo pouco tempo que restava e pareceu passar de câmera lenta... Ah, queria ter passado mais tempo naquele presídio antes de ir para o inferno.

  
     Respirou fundo, com aquela luz se aproximando.

  
_"Masaoka-san, eu estou indo um pouco na frente..."_

**Author's Note:**

> Nay, então, este é seu presente de aniversário adiantado XD... Eu espero que tenha mais por vir. 
> 
> Não sei bem a minha intenção com essa fic, ou o que ela vai passar kk Comecei querendo escrever uma coisa e acabei perdendo o fio da meada no meio do caminho kkkk Então não sei exatamente o que é isso. Enfim, são os sentimentos do Kagari. Queria escrever um pouco mais do Masaoka, imaginei eles mais vezes, mas acabei não conseguindo ver como ele ficaria no momento XD... Mil perdões. 
> 
> Fic cheia de descrições. Espero que não te entedie i.i...  
> Feliz Aniversário Muito adiantado \o/


End file.
